


SCP-3262

by BumbleBooty



Series: SCP-Bots [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 'mildly' meaning very, Bee is an scp, Holoform, I have no other reason, Ive been watching too many of these, Pretty Gorey too, and it seemed fun, im not sorry, no autobot code inplied, so its all mildly ooc, the doctors/ personnel are tf characters.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: SCP-3262 "Bee". Class Keter. Proceed with caution, as this SCP is notorious for hostile behavior when agitated or frightened.





	SCP-3262

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unofficial SCP. I simply selected a number that was currently unused at the time of writing this fic. For official SCPS, please visit the official wiki.
> 
> If you have anything you would like to see for SCP bots, feel free to drop a request and I will try to work with it! If you have a particular number you want, make sure it is currently unclaimed.

Item **#:** SCP-3262

 

 **Object Class:** ~~Euclid~~   **Keter.**

 

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-3262 is to be contained in the secondary chamber of a two-part containment chamber. The 'Main' chamber is to be an airtight 10m x 10m x 10m room made of Concrete and Rebar. The walls, floor, and the ceiling are to be covered with no less than 1m thick insulating foam, which then will be covered by a specialized mixture of non-conductive material (such as plastic, glass, wood, or rubber). This material is to be replaced promptly if a less-conductive proportion/material is discovered. This room is to have no electrical equipment installed under any circumstances, nor are any forms of electrical equipment to be brought in. There must be One (1) viewing window for observation by a minimum of three guards at any given time. This window must be made of no less than 8in thick Glass-Clad Polycarbonate and sealed in Clear Acrylic. A camera is to be installed right behind the class for recording purposes, with another at the back of the observation room for audio and backup recording, as well as guard verification. One Bed is permitted to be in the containment chamber. 

The housing chamber- made of an identical construct, allows a minimum of 5m between the Secondary external door and the main containment cell- SCP-3262 may be escorted into this area for room maintenance or interviews (See Addendum 1 for maintenance protocol.) There are to be three color cameras with both audio and visual feed in this section. 

As of 8/6/04, SCP-3262 is to be bound by the hands and feet with electro-disrupting cuffs and gagged with a polyurethane cloth. These bindings are not to be removed. ( **Doctor S**. **R██████ notes:** These bindings will not harm SCP-3262. Only hinder it for a few seconds. As of today's breach, these bindings are permanent, and A gag has been added due to suspicion of mind control/'charm' as G.I.H calls it. This gag may be removed by authorized personnel and may be left off if it has shown good behavior.) 

If the subject is seen without these bindings, this is considered a containment breach. If transport is required, SCP-3262 is to be carried by hand. The carrier must be wearing some form of insulating gear such as plastic or rubber, and must not attempt to remove thePolyurethane gag for any reason. If the carrier attempts to remove the gag, they are to be promptly terminated. Class 2 or higher personnel have the authorization to remove the gag only when surrounding armed guards have put in earplugs. Communication is not to be initiated by anyone other than the 'favored' Class 2 Personnel, or those given explicit permission to begin a conversation with SCP-3262.

If SCP-3262 attempts to communicate with any personnel other than the 'favored' Class 2 Personnel, the response is to be "I must get permission to speak to you." followed by an abrupt exit from the room. Ensure the Secondary door is locked before opening the Primary door. If it is not locked, you _will_ be terminated immediately on grounds of risking a breach. A replacement guard will be sent in, and the personnel in question will report directly to both a 'favored' Class 2 Personnel and the highest ranking Personnel present for further direction. If this contact is made during a maintenance visit, the Class 2 Personnel will either allow or deny permission for the conversation on the spot. (See Addendum 2)

Any escort team MUST include at least One (1) 'favored' Class 2 Personnel to deter disappearance of the subject. While maintenance is underway, SCP-3262 is to be guarded at all times.

SCP-3262 is currently contained in Area ██ Sector ███. It is not to be transferred from its location without explicit permission from at least Three (3) members of O5. 

 **Doctor C. K█████ ██** **█**  has recommended it be noted that "Forced removal is usually unnecessary, as SCP 3262  _usually_ cooperates if it 'feels particularly inclined'. 'Favored' Class 2 personnel are helpful in convincing him to become more inclined." 

 

 **Description:** SCP-3262 appears to be a 15 to 17 year-old male, approximately 1.7m in height, approximately 65kg in weight. Subject has Yellow hair with streaks of Black intermittently throughout the subject's hair. Eyes are Ultramarine Blue. It does not need sustinance, but enjoys contact with personnel. Physical contact is ~~limited~~ Prohibited by all except 'favored' personnel and Class 2+ Personnel.

SCP-3262 appears to be an average human teenage boy, but is actually made of refracted light. It is unknown how the subject holds a physical form, but is in full control over its ability to remain solid. SCP-3262 responds to the nickname 'Bee' or 'Bumblebee' _only_ to those it has given explicit permission to. If personnel call SCP-3262 'Bee' before obtaining explicit permission, it will be taken as an insult. Personnel that have 'insulted' SCP-3262 are to be debriefed immediately, then transferred or terminated depending on circumstance. This is to prevent a breach out of spite. 

SCP-3262 is usually complacent, unwilling to 'Waste the Energy' to fight its bindings or personnel. SCP-3262 will ask frequent questions if permitted, much like a younger human would. Caution must be utilized however, because if angered it will kill anyone in the vicinity until it has been calmed once more. All electrical systems that come into contact with SCP-3262 are considered corrupted, and all computers are to be destroyed. 

 **Doctor S**. **R██████ 3/15/2005** -. If promised a meeting with SCP-049, SCP-3262 will calm substantially. (See Addendum 3C). If unauthorized personnel promise a meeting, termination is guaranteed on grounds of risking a containment breach. However, this can be avoided by simply saying you can 'TRY' to get him a meeting with SCP-049. Refer that question to me with a written evaluation of SCP-3262's mental state for approval.

SCP-3262 is not to be left alone for longer than 12 hours, as it becomes 'bored' and will dematerialize and attempt to escape its holdings. With time, escape is inevitable. (Review the entirety of Addendum 3.)  

SCP-3262 came to the foundation by chance, as it materialized in the lower hallway of Sector ███ Claiming to be 'Bored Senseless'. A game of chess was played while upper level staff were alerted to its presence. Its apparent ability to teleport has listed SCP-3262 as Euclid, but it should be noted that it only remains with the foundation by choice. (Similar to SCP-343, except we do not know enough about it to be listed as safe. This classification will probably change later.)

 

 **Origin:** Unknown to both SCP-3262 and the foundation. It claims to 'wander' wherever it pleases.

 **Chemical Composition** :  Solidified Electrical Wavelengths. 

 

 **Special Abilities:** Note: All abilities listed below are _known_. SCP-3262 may have several more that have not been revealed yet, so continue with utmost caution.

-Telekensis/Possession

-Remote Hacking. ( See Addendum 3D for information about breach.)

-Mind-Control/Pervasion/Surpression/Charm (This is not a special ability general.-D.S.R) ((It is now. That's not normal. See Add. 3A- G.I.H)) (Fine, I shall leave it.D.S.R)

-Diffusion

-Teleportation

 

**Addendum 1: Maintenance Protocol**

The maintenance crew and a minimum of six (6) guards must be wearing insulating gear such as rubber or plastic. Class 2 or higher Personnel are permitted their usual attire, but insulating gear is heavily recommended. All material for room maintenance is to be brought into the Housing Chamber, and the door sealed and locked behind them. Earplugs are to be inserted by all except the Class 2 Personnel, and all communication is to be carried out through hand signals. The guard team is to enter first, weapons in position. Weapons are to remain this way throughout the maintenance.  

One guard will lift SCP-3262 and carry it out into the housing area. It will be set on the floor against the wall. At this time, 'Favored' Class 2 Personnel may hold interviews with SCP-3262 for the duration of the maintenance. As of 8/6/04,  Any movement during this watch is to be considered hostile, and is to be met with lethal force for the protection of nearby personnel. (It is to be noted that all forms of 'lethal force' will not actually incapacitate SCP-3262 in any way, but rather annoy it into submission. Addendum 3-A mentions the lack of damage from bullets.)

Once completed, the same guard as before will lower their-AND ONLY THEIR- gun, and carry SCP-3262 back into the containment cell, and place it on the bed. Guns are not to be lowered until the door to the containment cell has been sealed. After the door has been sealed, guns may be lowered and all involved parties may leave.

 

**Addendum 2: Favored Personnel**

SCP-3262 will randomly decide it 'likes' things- be that people or other SCPs. These 'Favored' personnel and SCPs can both calm SCP-3262 when it is upset, and convince it to do things it has shown reluctance to do previously. SCP-3262 will not hurt these 'Favored' Personnel, even in a complete rage. Security B. G **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** and SCP-049 are the only known individuals able to calm it from a full-blown rage. It is not understood why this is, and ongoing interviews attempt to understand the behavior. As of right now, Favored personnel include: 

L4- R.O. P **█** **█** **█** **█**

L4- General Surgery- Doctor S. R **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** , Psychology- Doctor C.K **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** **█**

L2- Security Guard B. G **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** **█**

Favored SCPs Include:

049

079 (sentiment not returned.)

Other:

SCP-3262 should be barred from contact with SCP-682 at all cost. SCP-3262 greatly enjoys pestering SCP-682, and their last encounter...just look at Addendum 3B's log and keep them apart. 

Note 7/28/04- The little bastard has been watching our files through a corrupted computer in the main observation room. All data not duplicated by hand-written, signed, dated, and verified worksheets is considered false. G.I.H

**Addendum 3: Breaches**

**3A: First Breach and Security Guard (8/06/04 9:46 PM)**

At 9:45 pm power was lost in Area ██, resulting in lock failure to the entire premises. The backup generators were fast enough to prevent other SCPs from escaping, but video evidence proved SCP-3262 was already attempting to escape due to boredom, thus his attempt was successful. Timestamp: 9:46 PM. He was discovered missing by Guard J. C██████████ during the post-outage security check. Time Noticed: 9:52 PM. Guards that had been stationed to watch SCP-3262 were found unconscious in the control room shortly after. None have awakened from their comas. He was missing for several minutes before Security B. G███████ found him on the balcony, watching the sky. Time Noted: 10:02 PM. The following is a transcript of Security B. G███████'s official report. 

_Date: 9/7/04 Time: 12:16 AM._

_S.B.G: Security B. G███████ official verbal report...uh... just go?_

_Official: Yeah. I'll be transcribing the main details, and the rest is recorded with video and audio. Just tell us about your interaction with SCP-3262 as best you can. All punishments are being waived due to his recapture._

_S.B.G: Oh. Thats good! But uh...Well, we had that big power outage about 9:45, so all the grunts were told to do a patrol of our usual areas. Report if anyone got out. Er...if any of the SCPs got out. I'm real bad at rememberin to call em' that..._

_Official: That's fine. I'll make a note of it, but if you talk of any SCPs in particular, try to give the number._

_S.B.G: Okheeiii. Well, I finished my route in about five minutes, and no one was gone. Uh...ah forgettit. You know what I mean. Anyway, A minute or so later, cliffy- C██████████- called up and said Bee got loose- err...uh...wass his number?_

_Official: *slight pause, followed by a paper being lifted* SCP-3262. Were you given permission to call him 'Bee'?_

_S.B.G: Yeah. I'll give details on that towards the end._

_Official: Noted. Continue._

_S.B.G: Well, All the guards that wern't still patrollin' broke routes to search for him. We got told through headset to report in if we saw him, and to be careful since he had never broke out before. I got told to go up the stairs and check the roof, cause im a half-good shot. He was just standin on the balcony of █████-██, on the right-hand side. I saw him cause of where I had come out from the stairs. I radio'd in that there was someone on the balcony. Then I knocked on the window of the door to let em know I was there. He actually opened it, but he seemed pretty sad when I stepped out. He jus said "I know, I know. You need permission to talk to me."_

_I'm gonna be honest, I didn't have any idea what he was talkin about- I honestly thought he was personnel... so I talked to him anyway. He seemed surprised. But I asked him if he knew one of the SCP's got loose, and he just kinda grinned and said yeah, he'd heard. I asked if he wanted me to walk him back to his room, and he said nah. I think he started to catch on that I didn't realize he was the SCP._

_But anyway, I figured I was high up enough, so I just watched the field with him for a minute. I asked him real basic stuff- how he was doin that day, if he'd heard anything funny from the other guards, if his lunch was good- ya know, usual stuff. I got kinda worried when he said he didn't eat lunch, cause he looked pretty thin anyway...least my definition of thin. But I gave him my extra ration bar. He didn't take it at first, but eventually, I convinced him it wasn't a problem. He really liked the taste- which was weird, cause I think they taste awful- but he was super happy about it either way. I gave the wrapper to the scientist doctor guy earlier. With the red hair._

_Official: noted._

_S.B.G: Well, I talked to him for about ten minutes before another guard walked by. He actually recognized him as the missing SCP. I gotta admit, I was surprised when bee gave me that little grin of his. It was a total 'whoops, caught me' grin. The other guard just raised his gun and shot em- that's when all hell broke loose. This chord thing came flyin out of the ceilin and Bee just...well. He sparked, then flickered, then ...unflickered? Then that chord just flung the guard off of the balcony. All the way down. The bullets that hit bee just clattered onto the balcony, didn't hurt him a bit. He just like...Fazed them out? Like one of those sci-fii movies. Anyway, Bee seemed upset when he realized what he just did, and I just kinda..._

_Official: Go on._

_S.B.G: Well...I got siblings at home. I wouldn't want any of them to watch someone...ya know. Splat. So I just grabbed him and hugged him close so he wouldn't see it. He just froze dead still._

_Official: Didn't you worry he was going to fling_ you _off the roof?_

_S.B.G: Honestly? No. I didn't.  He wasn't even mad that I did it. I just...pulled him back inside. He didn't talk for a long moment, and I just asked if he wanted to go back to his room. He said yeah, so I called in and said I was walking him back. I didn't have a keycode to get in the door, but bee kinda handled that. He tore the door open like he was tearing tin-foil, then just sat on his bed. I didn't really know what to do, but he still looked so upset...So I asked if he wanted me to sit with him. He got a little mad then, and kinda yelled 'why aren't you scared of me?!' cept it wasn't like a full yell. It was more like an upset yell._

_But I sat down beside him, and I just treated him like I treated my lil bro when he was upset. I treated him like an adult. Honestly, that guy shouldn't have just shot em. Especially if he_ knew _he was an SCP. After the others got there, they had me sit with him till the door got replaced. They had to fix a bunch of wires, and I didn't try to get him to talk. I figured he didn't want to. We just sat there quiet till they were done.The big bosses asked me to put his cuffs and stuff on him, and when I helped him lay down I gave him a quick hug and told him it'd be okay. It was an accident._

_Official: Is that all?_

_S.B.G: Yeah...He isn't gonna get in trouble is he? It really was an accident. That guard scared the hell outta him._

_Official: Honestly, I dont know. I can guarentee he's going to be upped to Keter though since he's getting violent._

_S.B.G: Damn...I hope they dont kill em. He really didnt mean to hurt that guy. I aint even smart and i can see that._

End Transcript.

This breach proved the presence of Telekinesis/ possession, diffusion, and placed under suspicion of mind-control/'charm'. It is unknown if S.B.G███████'s willingness to protect SCP-3262 is from mind control, stupidity, or compassion. -G.I.H.

**3B: Second Breach and Aggravation of SCP-682 (10/11/04. 3:17 AM)**

At 3:00 am SCP-3262 escaped from containment for the second time. Guards in the monitoring window reported it's body flickering, before disappearing entirely. The door failed at the same time. There was a flash of light in the housing chamber before the door blew open, and SCP-3262 escaped into the facility. The incident was immediately reported, but its progress through the building was lost in the ████ wing. It was believed that it had gone ████, but it actually went █████. It found SCP-682 by accident, by its own account, and, to quote SCP-3262, "Found him delightfully cynical." SCP-3262 was located openly taunting SCP-682 from the observation room, giggling at SCP-682's threats. By this time, SCP-3262 was more than amused, and decided to dematerialize as soon as guards were getting close enough to capture him. SCP-682 has warned us against 'ever letting him see that nasty little ███████████ again.'  **  
**

Several repairs will need to be done in SCP-682's containement chamber to repair the damage done by SCP-682 when trying to reach SCP-3262. The 3 Personnel monitoring SCP-682 have been found in a comatose state, and have not awakened.

**3C: Second Breach and Contact with SCP-049 (10/11/04 3:52 AM)**

After disappearing from the observation room for SCP-682, SCP-3262 was missing for approximately 35 minutes. It is assumed at least 30 of these minutes were spent in the company of SCP-049. SCP-049 did not tell his guards someone had entered his cell, and it is assumed SCP-3262 interrupted the camera feed to loop the image of what SCP-049 had been doing previously. (For record's sake, SCP-049 had been 'studying the hinges of the door, thinking of joints and mobility.' in its own words.)

SCP-3262 was found sitting on the operating table, one leg tucked beneath his knee as his other kicked aimlessly in the air. When it was discovered by regulatory search, the SCPs were having a passionate discussion on how much blood could be lost before unconsciousness occurred in an adult male human. SCP-049 seemed saddened to see SCP-3262 leave and welcomed him back 'at any time'. At this point, SCP-3262 willingly returned to containment. He was noted to be in a cheerful mood, and remained compliant for several weeks following.  

**3D: Second Breach Technical Details.**

The second breach has given us many details about SCP-3262. It revealed several abilities that were not previously known, and will be added to the primary file. These abilities include Remote Hacking- Proven by the camera in SCP-049's containment chamber and various doors. Teleportation- while the distance is not great, he still teleported from his main cell to the housing cell. Corrupting electronic devices.

Corrupted electronics include: 15 computers, 75 M of cabling, 62 walkmans, 175 phones, and 55 smoke detectors. All of these have been proven, as SCP-3262 will 'play' with them at will for his own amusement. As of 12/2/04, all corrupted electronics have been replaced and destroyed. All notes and logs concerning to SCP-3262 will also be submitted through paper to ensure quality control and accuracy. 

Five guards throughout the base were viewed- both physically and electronically- in SCP-3262's companionship, willingly giving keycards before dropping into a comatose state. These keycards have not been located, nor have the guards awoken. SCP-3262 refuses to admit to the incident. 

**3E) Third Breach and Contact with SCP- 079. (2-13-05 6:43 PM)**

SCP-3262 was enlisted in a project with several members of classes D and C personnel, but it is unknown exactly what started the massacre, but SCO-3262 was upset to the point of his usual defense. See Addendum 4C for details. Following the dematerialization, search parties discovered him talking to SCP-079 via keyboard. He had calmed substantially, and later interviews with SCP-3262 showed that SCP-079 was 'interesting enough to get my mind from what I had done'. 'It' being the murders of the 62 personnel in the room. Doctor S.R **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** agreed to escort SCP-3262 to speak with SCP-049 for further mental stabilization as per SCP-3262's request. It is unknown what was said to SCP-049, but it calmed SCP-3262 substantially and it returned to containment willingly. Doctor S.R **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** has permitted the use of SCP-049 to help calm SCP-3262 due to a relationship similar to that of a father-son relationship between the SCPs. 

Note 1- It is currently unknown if SCP-049 is interested in SCP-3262 for a return of this relationship, or the sheer interest in the humanoid SCP. He refuses to divulge this information. 

Note 2- SCP-079 has asked that contact with SCP-3262 be limited, due to reported 'Falsified corruption. Data Expunged.' By SCP-079. It is assumed that the corruptions happened due to SCP-3262's electrical nature. However, SCP-079 has agreed to assist in calming SCP-3262 under extreme circumstances in exchange for information on SCP-682.  Future interviews will go over exact agreements on what data is to be overturned in return for this assistance. 

 

 

**Addendum 4: Tantrums**

**4A)**  1/6/05- the comatose guards from 3D were confirmed to have 'disrespected' SCP-3262 by the subject during a fit of rage. Three D-class Personnel were killed during this 'tantrum' by strangulation VIA Cables. 

 **4B)**  1/7/05- 1 Class C Personnel was severely injured for provoking SCP-3262. It is currently unknown what was said, but SCP-3262 induced major migraines before slamming the door closed on his head. The researcher died due to his wounds. 

Update 1- 1/7/05: A member of C-Class personnel made rather 'pointed comments' to SCP-3262 about his newfound fascination with Security B. G███████ insinuating that S.B.G was being seduced or influenced into spending time with SCP-3262.Both SCP-3262 and S.B.G have been referred to me for counseling on the issue to ensure there are no actual risks between SCP-3262 and Security B. G███████. -D.C.K███████

Update 2- 2/14/05: Through tri-weekly sessions, I have confirmed there are no abusive relations/undertones of _any_ kind- be that sexual, physical, or mental- towards Security B. G███████ by SCP-3262, or to SCP-3262 by Security B. G███████. SCP-3262 reports feeling 'safe' with S.B.G. S.B.G is reportedly possessive of SCP-3262 due to it's apparent age- correlating to the age of S.B.G's own siblings. Interactions between the two are encouraged under supervision. -D.C.K███████

Update 3- 2/14/05: Due to insistence from F.M███████, Because of incident 4C- I have been forced to report what was said to SCP-3262 to result in the death of the C-Class Personnel. The comment was "I don't know why G███████ hangs out with you. Is it that pretty little face, or are you handling all that incentive?"-D.C.K███████ 

Note 1- 2-15-05: In short, don't act like an idiot and insinuate that ANY SCP is seducing/controlling the only person who has shown it any real unprompted compassion- ESPECIALLY after witnessing him outright kill someone. Use some self-preservation for once in your lives, and maybe you won't wind up in the med-bay so much. -D.S.R **█** **█** **█** **█** **█** **█**

 **4C)** 2/13/05- 47 Class D, and 15 Class C personnel were killed due to blunt force trauma/asphyxiation. SCP-3262 showed severe disturbance during this incident, dropping down to his knees and covering his ears while screaming. The screaming lasted the duration of the incident. While screaming, Electromagnetic detectors picked up a massive electromagnetic fluctuation, followed by the 'possession' of any wiring that conducted electricity. This wiring seemed to move with the singular intent on ending any life in the nearby areas. Containment personnel was not allowed into the room to minimize casualties. After the cables went 'limp and lifeless', containment personnel moved in to capture SCP-3262. Upon seeing the personnel, SCP-3262 reportedly yelled 'Don't!' then dematerialized. He was later found in containment with SCP-079.

Update 1- 2/17/05-  Through audio and video evidence, incident 4C was caused by the rumor that Security Personnel B. G███████ is to be transferred due to his relationship to SCP-3262. This rumor was false, but the notion was enough to cause an emotional reaction from SCP-3262. The emotional reaction caused SCP-3262 to temporarily loose control of his abilities, resulting in the incident. 

As of 2/17/05 It has been approved that Security B. G███████ is to become permanent personnel for this Area, and will not be terminated for any reason. If he is to do something to earn grounds for termination, he will become D class personnel and contained within the facility for strict use of containing SCP-3262. S.B.G has been informed of this change in his usual rotation, and has been given both 1 room and 1 cell phone for personal use. SCP-3262 was also given 1 cell phone with S.B.G's number saved to it for constant contact. There have been no further incidents since this has happened, and 78 recorded texts that S.B.G has successfully prevented an incident. 

This newfound stability has earned SCP-3262 an hour of unbound visiting time with SCP-049 or S.B.G a day (usually alternated between the two, but S.B.G is more likely to be picked twice in a row.), and SCP-3262's behavior has been exemplary since. Removal of the gag is being discussed by Class 2+ Personnel at this time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Incase it wasnt obvious, the bots are  
> L4- R.O. P████  
> Reginald 'Optimus Prime'
> 
> L4- General Surgery- Doctor S. R██████  
> Simon 'Ratchet'
> 
> Psychology- Doctor C.K███████  
> Clark 'Knockout'
> 
> L2- Security Guard B. G███████  
> Bruce 'Grimlock'
> 
> Also, THIS WAS SO FUCKING HARD TO WRITE AND I LOVE IT


End file.
